I'm STUCK!
by Sarcasmispoetry
Summary: I was sucked in the TV and landed on Alice Academy. What will I cause? Will I change the story? Or the story remains the same? Review please...WARNING: Content may offend the easily offended...!
1. Chapter 1: Unexplainable Event

**natsumikan383: Hey guys, this is my second fanfic! Hope you enjoy this...**

**Mikan: That's right! Please enjoy...um...what's with ur name? natsumikan383?**

**Natsume: What a stupid name (walks away)**

**Mikan: Natsume you pervert! (turns at me) But really, what's with ur name?**

**natsumikan383: Oh...do I really have to explain it?! Ok, natsumikan that means Natsume and Mikan and my lucky number is 3, while 8 is a lucky number for chinese...but I'm not chinese! It's just a superstition here in our country...are you happy now?**

**Mikan: Hai! **

**Hotaru: Please get on with the story 'coz I'm getting bored**

**natsumikan383: Ok...don't forget to review, reviews are my inspiration!**

**Summary:****  
This is a pure fanfiction: When I was watching Alice Academy the anime series, I was sucked in the TV! What will I cause? Will I change the story or the story will remain the same? Please read on...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE except this story and well, me!**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Unexplainable event**

The summer sun shone warmly on the buildings in the city. The road was flooded with buses, taxis, cars and jeepneys **(a/n:that's a public vehicle here in the Philippines)**. It was a usual day in Cebu City **(a/n: that's a place in the Philippines,  
of course)** but it will be another long day for me. Of course, it's still summer and classes haven't started yet. My parents are working so I'm left alone in the house that's why I have to look after my sister and do the chores! **(a/n:sooo tiring, I hate to do all the chores. My sister is really energetic so it's hard to look after her)**

**My POV**

"Sweetie,wake up! It's almost lunch time and you haven't eaten breakfast yet!" my mother yelled as she knocked on my room's door, loud enough to wake me up. (a/n: oh, and I hate it when she calls me sweetie)

Here she comes again, she wakes me up then she's gone to work I thought. My father in the other side drives my mother to her office and comes back for lunch. This was my summer routine,and I'm sick of it. But it was kinda different today.

"Hikaru, I'm not gonna be home for lunch, take care of your sister and keep the house clean" my father said before opening the door.

_Okay, I'm alone in this house with that little brat!_ I thought. I looked at my 3-year-old sister and she stuck her tongue out on me. If I was an anime, I'd sweatdrop.

Then my father's head popped out of the door which frightened me. "Oh, and wash the dishes for me, Hikaru-chan,  
paalam!" (a/n: paalam a term for goodbye)

"Hey, Kiara, give some respect to your ate" (a/n: ate older sister) I said and stuck my tongue out on my sister. She started crying softly and I was startled.

"Gosh, you're such a crybaby!" I said and looked for something that could make her stop crying.

Then I just grabbed a DVD and played it. I looked at the DVD title and its title was Alice Academy. When it started playing my sister stopped crying and smiled while throwing her hands in the air, a sign that she's enjoying the movie. I sighed in relief that my sister stopped crying. Whew! I thought. The movie was playing...

_JIRI JIRI to narihibiku mezamashite okosareta, GIRA GIRA to taiyou ga kyoumo mata zekkochou Nemutai me kosutte wa kimi no senaka oikakete, kakeashi de tsumazuite korunde wa ochikunda Jugyouchuu sora wo mite, POKARI kuchi wo akeru atamani , meichuushita kami hikuoki no MESSEEJI Itsumo, itsumo, warattete...Ima kimi no sogu soba de wakachiaeru mainichi donna konna datte kobi koerareru Ashite wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne, kumorizora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara.  
PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni..._

"It's been long since I watched this series" I said to my self. I glanced at my baby sister and found out that she was already sleeping. "Thank God, you're asleep!" I said. Suddenly, a black hole appeared from the TV. I started to feel the force of the black hole sucking me in.

_Why the heck is a black hole inside the TV?!_ I thought.

Then the black hole stated sucking me in, the pull was stronger than earlier. "Oh no" I said to myself. I struggled and found something to hold on. I looked at my sister who is sleeping at the sofa, and to my surprise, the black hole didn't pull her in! "What's happening here? Kiaraaaaaaaa!" those were the last words I said before I was completely sucked in the TV.

**END OF CHAPTER 1--**

**Sorry to make it short...I know you'll be thrilled**

**So keep reading and review! **


	2. Author's note: Gomene

**Author's note**

**I'm sorry guys but I may not update this fic for a while 'coz classes are gonna start again  
and I was only allowed to use our internet connection during weekends.  
I hope you understand...**

**Gomene, minna-san!**

**But if I have the time, I will update this quickly!  
I promise!  
To those who reviewed, thanks to all of you...  
Because of you guys, I still have the strength to continue  
(Charing)**

**heheh...I'll update soon!**

**-natsumikan383**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crazy Introduction

**Me: Waaah! Before classes start tomorrow, I juz wanna post this chap 2 for those who reviewed...like I said in the author's note, after this, I may not update as fast as I can, so...Gomene!**

**Hotaru: Please review so she can continue writing during her spare time--**

**Me: If I have a spare time!**

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

**Me: Ouch...(crying waterfalls)...I'm so depressed yet you're hitting me with your baka gun...and hey! why did you do that for?!**

**Everyone: What a late reaction (sweatdrops)**

**Hotaru: It's for being a BAKA and cutting me off like that...**

**Mikan: Hotaru, you're being mean again!**

**Hotaru: I don't care...all I care is if she gets more reviews, I get more money...ehehe...(eyes with money signs)**

**Everyone: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Ok, let's get on with this!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Crazy Introduction**

Everything was black. I heard the wind rustling, birds chirping, no sound from any vehicle. Instantly, I realized that I this isn't the place where I lived. I never heard birds in our house because we live in an urban area.

I started to open my eyes. I saw a blue clear sky, different from the place I lived which has black smokes from factories. (a/n: yeah, it's called pollution) I stood up and dusted my jogging pants. (a/n: Can't think of anything to wear, I don't wear skirts and shorts) The wind blew gently as I breathed in and out. "Fresh air" I said to myself.

I started to look around and there were trees and in the distance, I saw an auburn-haired girl in pigtails together with a blonde-haired adult. _They seem to be familiar..._

I approached them and their heads turned to face me. "Eh? Mikan-chan and Narumi-sensei?!" I blurted out with a shocked face.

**SILENCE**

"Well, I think your twin sister has come for you, little girl" Narumi said,breaking the silence. "B-but I don't have a t-twin sister!" Mikan replied as she looked at me confusingly. I looked confused, too. _Twin? Does Narumi-sensei thinks that I am Mikan's twin sister? Wait, Mikan has brown eyes...and long auburn hair with curls at the end..._ I thought as I stared at my favorite anime character.

_Right, we look the same except for my hair color_ I thought. "Hey! Don't you look at me like that!" Mikan said as she noticed me staring at her. She glared at me scarily."I-I'm sorry, Mikan-chan" I said nerviously 'coz I was afraid that she might do something to me...she looks awfully scary.

"H-h-h-ho-how did you know my name?" she spoke as her scary aura became a shocked reaction. Sooo...shocked.  
Her mouth was wide open that it almost touched the ground with her eyes almost popping out from her eye socket and her body was stiff as a statue! Whoa, imagine how shocked she was. (a/n: O...M...G...I can't believe I just wrote those scary things...LOL...can't stop laughing...LOL...ok, ok, back to the story)

Narumi smiled and looked at me closely. He suddenly looked straight into my eyes and I nearly had a heart attack for doing such things so sudden. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, but obviously I know what he's observing me. He ignored my question and continued on examining me."...but you...have black shiny hair...and you seem taller than Mikan" he continued.

I pointed my hand to myself and gave an are-you-talking-to-me look. He nodded; I was shocked. Mikan didn't react. She was still in her 'shocked' state of mind. "What's your name little girl?" Narumi asked.

"I'm--not a little girl! For your info, I'm 12 years old!" I strongly said. (a/n: Yeah, really...it's my true age, believe me!) He giggled and said it in a nicer way (a/n: that's what he thinks, but not for me!) "Okay, what's your name little miss?" Narumi asked. "Ooh...you still called me little! But nevermind, My name is Hikaru Naegino" I replied. (a/n: Not my real name...I want to have a japanese name so that's what I came up with!) "So your journey to go after your twin sister must be tough" the gay-like teacher asked me. "Uh...really tough" I replied as I recalled how I got myself into this. After a matter of time, Mikan's stiff and shocked body recovered and had a little late reaction.

"Sugoi! Tell me, are you a fortune teller? or some kind of a witch...or maybe a--" Mikan blabbered."I love chatting with you girls but...time flies when you're having fun!So I guess it's time for you to go home" Narumi suddenly interrupted.

He looked at us in such a loving way (a/n: with flowers in the background...lol) _He's using his Human Pheromone. I can sense it but...that's sooo weird!_ I thought.

**SILENCE**

"Yuck!" I thought but I didn't notice that I spoke it out loud breaking the silence. "Huh? I get it! You're really a girl, right"  
the innocent Mikan said to Narumi while he almost fell on the ground and I...sweatdropped. (a/n: Yay! I can sweatdrop now because I'm an anime!...Um...clears throat Please ignore me and continue reading the story)

_That's strange...I'm quite sure that I used my alice a while ago but these two...weren't affected...could it be?_ the blond haired teacher thought. He became quiet for a long time now and I know what he was thinking.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. She has the nullification alice and soon she will enter Alice Academy and finally meet up with her bestfriend Hotaru. But that's not all, many things will happen like--" I said but I didn't know that I was talking too much and Narumi-sensei and Mikan is staring at me.

"You know about Alice Academy and alices?" Narumi asked. "And you know about Hotaru too?" Mikan added. "I-I...kind of lose myself and say things without thinking you know...so can you just...ignore me?" I said as I chuckled nervously.

They stared at me heavily...and silence filled the air.

_What am I gonna do? They'll all think that I'm a crazy girl who suddenly tells about what's going to happen!_ I thought.

I think this Hikaru girl is more powerful than Mikan. (a/n:ehehe...it's my fanfic so I should be the lead star...or not) She wasn'taffected by my alice and now, she can tell the future. _She's a double alice!_ Narumi thought.

_Wow! I never ever even dreamt of meeting a person who can actually tell the future but...what did she say just by now?  
_Mikan thought.

Everyone had their own thoughts and the silence is making me deaf. (a/n: ironic, huh?) But look who's here to save me.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2--**

**me: Yay! Chap 2 is finished! I've decided that I can tell you my real name...it's--**

**Mikan: Really?! Because...you're my idol! You can tell things from the future! **

**Me: Oh, ok whatever, My real name is...in my profile...ehehe but I can tell you my nickname. Call me Chinx!**

**Mikan: What a nice nickname! But I wonder what your true name is. Demo, can I call you my onee-chan?**

**me: Of course Mikan-chan!**

**Natsume: Hn. What a stupid name**

**me: It's not a stupid name! Magbabayad ka...maghintay ka lang at maghihiganti ako sa'yo! (laughing evilly)**

**Natsume: Stop saying annoying things you baka**

**me: Hmph! You don't even know the meaning of those words. So how can you say it's annoying?**

**Natsume: You're laughing like a maniac you idiot...don't you think that was annoying? (walks away)**

**Everyone sweatdrops**

**me: He has a point there...**

**Hotaru: Hey, tell me the meaning of those words or I'll shoot you with my baka gun**

**me: You don't have to threaten me Hotaru-chan, I'll tell it to you anyway. I said, You will soon pay...you just wait and I will make revenge!**

**Mikan: Oh, okay. For the readers, please review and onee-chan says Gomene, AGAIN! **

**Me: I'll update but not so soon...I'm a review hungry author so...FEED ME!! Ehehe...thanks for the support!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: The Story Before my Eyes

**me: Hi guys! I finally found some time to make this chapter...well, I don't know but this is all I can think of this time**

**Syaoran(from CCS): Um...I'm kinda lost, is Sakura here?**

**me: Syaorannnnnnnnnnnnnn!! No, Sakura-chan isn't here...**

**Syaoran: Oh is that so? I'm sorry for disturbing you...**

**me: You're not disturbing me! But can you do me a favor?**

**Syaoran: I'm in a hurry but I can do it if I can**

**me: I'm really guilty of not putting disclaimers in my fic, can you do it? Onegai?**

**Syaoran: (sweatdrop) Of course, She (points to me) does not own...um...Gakuen Alice, right?**

**me: Yup! Arigato gozaimazu...please come again!!**

**Mikan: who was that?**

**me: He's a character from Cardcaptor Sakura and no offenses, i think he's cuter than Natsume. Nevermind, let's start the new chap!**

**Natsume: Hn**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Everyone had their own thoughts and the silence is making me deaf. (a/n: ironic, huh?) But look who's here to save me._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Story Before My Eyes**

**BOOM!**

There was a blast! When the smoke cleared, a figure started to become visible. There was raven-haired boy who wore a black cat mask. Yep, he's the infamous _kuro neko_.

"Hyuuga Natsume, whoa! I only see him on TV!" I said. "You know him?!" Narumi-sensei and Mikan said in unison. I ignored them and stared at the firecaster. "And when did Natsume-kun appear on TV?" Narumi-sensei added. By hearing this, I sweatdropped.

"But first things first..." I heard the blond-looking man say. He faced the crimson-eyed boy. "So your rumored escape was true. Good thing I kept watch" Narumi said. Then he got a seed from his pocket and in his hands, the plant was rapidly growing. He whipped the poor boy who fell on the ground.

"Oh, I think his cute face is now ruined" the teacher said.

Mikan approached Natsume with concern in her eyes. "Daijobu desu ka?" the tangerine-named girl asked. Natsume looked up revealing a scar on his face. The mask was taken off by his fall and when he tried to produce fire in his left hand, Narumi stepped on his hand stopping the accumulating fire. He suddenly kissed Natsume on the forehead and the kuro neko fainted.

"Hi-hikaru-chan, what was that all about?" the dense little girl said. I rolled my eyes before replying. "Well, you won't understand if I explain it to you so...I'm gonna simplify my words. That blond man has powers which made that boy faint" I explained.

"Powers?" Mikan said, still not getting the point.

"Yes, powers or what they call 'alice'. It is a special ability of special people to do things according to their alice. Behind those gates is the place where alices train and study. You will study there too" I replied.

"I have powers? or what they call alice?" she started asking again, sooo dense.

"Yes!" I smiled, trying to hide my anger.

"Mikan-chan, Hikaru-chan, follow me" Narumi interrupted and went to the big gates of Alice Academy. Then we rode on a bus, while Mikan was daydreaming. I knew what was that all about.

_Is this the school that Hotaru went to? Was she here all this time? What kind of school is this?_ Mikan thought.

I looked at Mikan as she looked at me too. I smiled at her reassuringly like I'm saying 'everything's gonna be alright.  
She flashed a sweet smile back at me. "Hikaru-chan, we really look the same, but I don't know you. Are we somehow related?" Mikan asked. "Hm..." I tried to think quickly. _Should I pretend I'm her lost sister? or tell her I'm from the real world? She's not gonna understand if I say I'm from the human world...so...?_ I thought when suddenly, Mikan screamed in excitement as she got off the bus.

We entered a huge building with hundreds of rooms. And now I know, the room which Mikan was left with Natsume was room no. 35...

"Hikaru and Mikan-chan, can I leave you for a moment? I'm gonna report your entrance to the higher-ups" the gay-like teacher said before leaving. I was still standing and looking at the door and when I turned around, I saw the sleeping Natsume and Mikan picking up the black cat mask...deep in thoughts...

"I know what you're thinking. You're worried if Narumi-sensei is trustworthy, right?" I broke the silence. Mikan slightly nodded. "You're really good at guessing, huh?" Mikan joked. "I wasn't really guessing, I just know" I said.

"I'm worried about Hotaru and this school. This whole alice thing is freaking me out!" She said almost in tears. I smiled at her and tapped her shoulder. "Earlier in the bus, you asked me if I was somehow related to you, right?" I said. She nodded in agreement. "You know, even though we're not related, I'd really wanna be your sister" I said. (a/n: Oohh...too much drama) "Really? I'd love to have a sister like you too!" Mikan replied happily. "Now there's one thing I just wanna clarify...you're the younger sister okay?" I said. "Okay!" she replied excitedly.

The door suddenly opened and revealed a raven-haired man. "Narumi, I said stop stealing whipbeans from the greenhouse!" the man shouted which made Mikan jump. "Kyaaaa!" was her natural reaction. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" he apologized when he saw Mikan who looks like a scaredy cat now. "It's alright, we were just shocked a little" I said jokingly. "What are you saying?!" the auburn-haired girl who was still shivering in shock said.

I giggled at her reaction then faced the raven-haired man. "Mikan-chan, meet Misaki-sensei. He's a teacher in biology here in the academy" I said to Mikan. With what I said, Misaki-sensei's eyes bulged out. "What the--you know me?!" he asked.

"My sister's got a power to predict the things in the future. That's why she knows you even though you've never met before" Mikan explained, trying to be the one who knows all. But I was a bit shocked when she addressed me as her sister. Gosh, another younger sister to take care of. Now I'm starting to miss my baby sister, _Kiara_...

"Right, onii-chan?" Mikan said smiling at me. "Uh...I don't know if that's my power but...I just know" I said. "You have a great alice, little girl. What's your name?" Misaki-sensei asked.

A vein popped out of my head at the words 'little girl' addressed at me.

**"I...AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!! I'M 12 YEARS OLD!!"** I said angrily.

The raven-haired teacher looked scared and raised his hands. "Okay, okay!" he said. I crossed my hands and turned my back on him. "I'm Hikaru Naegino" I replied.

"Are you the ones which Narumi took in?" he asked. Before Mikan could answer, I cutted her off. "Isn't that obvious?  
Mikan wasn't affected with Narumi-sensei's human pheromone and that means she's got the nullification alice. That's why she's here!" I said in one breath.

"O-okay" the dark-haired teacher replied. "I gotta go now, if this boy here wakes up, push that red button" he quickly stated and pointed to a red circular button in the corner of the room. Then, he left.

Meanwhile in the administration office...

"Alice candidates huh? Are you sure of their powers?" a boy behind a curtain asked.

"Yes, the girl named Mikan seems to be powerful, but I think her twin sister is much stronger...she's a multi-alice user" a certain gay-looking man replied firmly.

Back in Room # 35...

Mikan sat down on the couch and started getting a picture album from her bag. _Oh...I remember this scene_. I thought.

I sat down opposite to Mikan knowing the next things that's gonna happen. I don't want some handsome boy on top of me! I looked at Mikan and I saw her kissing the picture album. I know it was Hotaru's picture; but I know more than that..

1.  
2.  
3...

And with a flash of my eye, Natsume was on top of Mikan. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Natsume said to Mikan and facing me too. "Narumi-sensei took us in...got any problem with that?" I said, as if it was the most casual thing to say. I wasn't afraid of the fire-caster, I know someone will interrupt our conversation sooner...

"Why you...!" Natsume jumped off Mikan and accumulated some fire with his hand, aiming at me. A feeling of tense took over me but I didn't show it when...

CRASH!

Natsume was distracted and the fire in his hand disappeared. "Itai..." a blond-haired boy with oh so ever baby blue eyes said while rubbing his head. With this, Mikan ran behind me.

"I'm not done with you yet" Natsume said while his face was just inches away from me. Then he approached his bestfriend, Nogi Ruka. "You're late, Ruka" the raven-haired boy said in a cold voice.

"And who do you think is at fault?" the animal lover said before he fully opened his eyes seeing Natsume approaching him and me with an auburn-haired girl behind me.

"Who are these girls?" he quickly asked Natsume. "They're new students. Naru took them in" he replied as they prepared to escape through the window. Suddenly, the door flung open...

"Hikaru-chan, Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Narumi appeared with Misaki-sensei.

Mikan ran carelessly to Narumi-sensei while sobbing. "Narumi-sensei!" she said as she hugged the blond-haired man. But before she reached Narumi, she dropped her skirt.

_Uh-oh, her undies is a little bit out of style...of all things, why Polkadots?_ I thought.

"Oi, you dropped something" Natsume said as he picked up Mikan's skirt. "And as for you, raven-haired girl, watch out...NO ONE ever answers me like that" he added before he finally jumped off the window.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to Mikan, Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei. Misaki-sensei coughed as Mikan realized that she just dropped her skirt and her panties were...well,exposed!

**"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"** she yelled as she exploded like a volcano…

**END of CHAPTER 3--**

Hotaru: How lame can your story get?

me: Okay, I get the point. But it's not that lame, right Mikan-chan?

Mikan-chan: No, it's—

Hotaru: The author seems so lazy. Updating only after a long time and come up with just a short chapter…

me: (crying waterfalls) It hurts you know! But I promise to update faster now...shoot me with the baka gun if I won't!


	5. Chapter 4: Start of something New

**me: I'm back...Hotaru, you can hit me with your baka gun NOW, as in now...**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**(Hotaru puffs smoke from the baka gun)**

**me: Wow that feels good! Let's try it agai--**

**Mikan: Onee-chan!! You're out of control...why are you letting Hotaru do things like that to you?**

**me: Oh Mikan, you're just so dense! I promised that I will update soon...but what did I do? It took me ages before I can update...I'm soooo guilty!!**

**Mikan: Okay I'm dense, even though I don't know what that means but I know I'm the only one who can understand you**

**me: Yeah, stop the mushy thing...let's start this fic with the words--I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE--I only own myself and did I also mention that I own myself? If not, then now you know, Congratulations!**

**miraclewish68: She's crazy!!**

**me: OoO...Look who's talking? Pau-chan!!**

**(both of them start laughing)**

**me: cough cough, just wanna give some credits to my classmate and bestfriend (but I'm the only one who knows that we're bestfriends) because she gave me some inspiration! Hyper NatsuMikan383 signing in! **

_Previously..._

_"Oi, you dropped something" Natsume said as he picked up Mikan's skirt. "And as for you, raven-haired girl, watch out...NO ONE ever answers me like that" he added before he finally jumped off the window._

_I just rolled my eyes and turned to Mikan, Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei. Misaki-sensei coughed as Mikan realized that she just dropped her skirt and her panties were...well, exposed!_

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" she yelled as she exploded like a volcano..."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Start of Something New**

Mikan was still crying a river just because of the unfortunate event earlier and it seems that she can't get over with it!  
The two teachers were trying their every technique to silence the brunette. Then I stepped into the picture...

"Mikan-chan, why are you crying over a little thing like that?" I said. "You call that a little thing?" the gay--oh forgive me--I mean, gay-like teacher (a/n: I think those were just synonyms) "Yeah, what would you do if a guy saw your panties?" the daring Misaki-sensei asked me. "Me? I'd punch his head so he'll have amnesia and he will forget everything he ever saw!" I said evilly. Everyone sweatdrops while the two teachers were terrified by me...hahaha! I'm so evil...

"Soo mean..." the senseis said. "Don't worry Mikan-chan! But I think your crying face isn't suited for this kawaii uniform..." Narumi said and held out a Gakuen Alice uniform. Mikan instantly stopped crying and stared at the uniform in awe. "Yay!" she cheered. "Oh, and as for you, Hikaru-chan. Here..." the blond-haired teacher held out another GA uniform. I looked at it in disgust. "No, I won't wear a skirt that short!" I exclaimed. The teachers giggled.

I sighed. _'I hope I had my own clothes' _I thought. As if on cue, big blue bags came out from nowhere. "Oh, Hikaru-chan,  
don't worry about your things. It's been all taken care of," Misaki said. I took the uniform and dragged my bags to the dressing room. "I'm not really used to wear skirts," I said to myself. Then an idea came from the corner of my mind.

After 5 minutes in the changing room...

Mikan came out wearing the uniform that Narumi gave her. Sooo kawaii...Then it was my turn. The three people in the room was shocked when I came out wearing the uniform but I wore blue jogging pants while on top of that was the skirt.  
Oh, I love my style. I came out while saying, "Ta da!" and the reaction I got was silence...cruel...!!

"E-eh...nice style, Hikaru-chan!" Narumi broke the silence. "Thanks!" I replied cheerfully. (a/n: Am I that dense?) Everyone fell down. They never thought I can be dense sometimes. 'Wow, they were astounded by my sense of fashion!' I thought. I smiled proudly. Really, this was the true me, I look tough and cold when I don't smile. But actually,  
I'm crazier than what they thought.

"By the way, it has been decided that both of you will be temporary students!" the gay teacher announced suddenly. Mikan's face brightened and was able to recover from the state of shock (that I caused) when she heard the good news. I smiled too, upon hearing what the blondie said. "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" Mikan cheered with Misaki-sensei. It wasn't so long before it dawned on me that I'm gonna be studying in Alice Academy and I suddenly blurted out,  
"Yay! I'll finally meet the cast of Alice Academy!"

There was a brief pause when the three people in front of me gave me a quizzical look. "So, back to the subject...you'd become permanent students if you pass a certain test," Narumi was the first one to break the silence. "Test?" Mikan said nervously. "I'm not really that genius," she added. "Don't worry Mikan-chan, our test is just to be accepted in the class we're in," I said, avoiding to spill what will happen in the future but still, revealing a fraction of it.

"Really, Narumi-sensei?" she asked the blond teacher to make sure. "Your sister really uses her alice well," Narumi commented. The dense girl had a puzzled face. "He means a yes," I whispered. "Oh, that's a piece of cake!"she said proudly and danced around the room, dragging me along. "Don't be too excited now, I already called two class representatives to pick you up. I thought they'd arrive earlier..." Narumi said but stopped talking when they all heard a knock from the door.

"Come in!" the teacher said in a singing manner. A dark-haired girl with short hair who owned a pair of amethyst eyes and another boy with blond golden hair wearing eye glasses came in. ⌠Hey Hotaru! How are you?" I said as I waved at the ice queen. The tangerine-named girl stopped from dancing. "H-Hotaru?" she said then both of them froze on the spot they were in until they reached the elementary branch building.

They still stood there, staring at each other as Narumi and Yuu continued to wonder what was happening. What I did first was introducing myself to Iinchou. "Hi there, I'm Hikaru Naegino! I'm very pleased to meet you!" I said and stretched out a hand. His first reaction was, he looked blankly at my face, then to the frozen Mikan. He stared at my hand for a long time then his lips curved upward and shook hands with me.

"I'm Yuu Tobita, or call me Iinchou if you want," he replied courteously. "Sure thing...so we're friends now, right?" I asked him and looked straight into his golden eyes. He blushed a little, not that I noticed, then he nodded vigorously. "Great!" I cheered then faced the observant teacher beside Yuu. "See how quickly I make friends? So I'll definitely pass the test!" I proudly boasted to him. But he ignored anything that I said and replied me a question instead┘

"What's wrong with these two?" Narumi asked me in a low voice. "Oh, Hotaru is Mikan's bestfriend and the main reason that she ended up here. Now that she found her, she's never gonna be alone again..." I explained. "But she has you as her sister, right? Why would she ever feel lonely?" the blond homo-like teacher asked again, still not understanding the situation.

I sighed inwardly. Why does everyone think that I'm Mikan's sister? Do I really look like her that much? I asked myself. But none of these questions were answered by anyone in this animated world. "I'm not her sister..."I trailed off, as if giving time for the teacher to sink in my words to his weird brain. He was a bit shocked but regained his calm face. "I see..." he mumbled.

Then suddenly, Mikan ran towards Hotaru, crying, as water or whatever you call it dripped from her nose, all in slow motion. And when the brunette almost hugged her bestfriend, the raven-haired girl abruptly avoided her. ⌠Stay away from me nose-drip girl," she said. The nullifier continued crying.

"Hotaru, why did you leave me like that? You only sent me a single letter in 9 months! I thought you forgot about me..." she said as she sniffed and cried. "Baka, was that the Mikan I knew before?" Hotaru replied in monotone. Mikan then realized that her bestfriend wanted her to smile all the time. She wiped her tears and tried to force a smile while she stretched her face. "I'm not crying anymore Hotaru...look, I'm smiling!" the cheerful girl said. "Come here silly..." Hotaru said as a sign that Mikan can embrace her now.

Mikan attacked her bestfriend with her tightest embrace, longing for the warmth of a friend, and now she has found her again. "I'm not gonna go away from you again...EVER" Mikan said. "Yep, that's right!" I said as I finally came in between the two bestfriends. The composed inventor looked at me questioningly.

"Who is she?" she asked. "She's my onee-chan!" the cheerful girl said chirpily. The girl with ebony hair narrowed her eyes on me. "I didn't know you had a sister..." she uttered. "She's not my real sister, but you can really see the similarities, right?" the auburn-haired girl replied as she circled around me.

Her eyes played upon Mikan and stopped her gaze straight to me, which was my greatest weakness. "Who are you? Are you a clone? Then tell me why are you copying Mikan?" the sable-haired girl overwhelmed me with questions. "I... I'm Hikaru N-Naegino. I'm not a clone...I..." I managed to speak but completely stuttered. I glanced at Hotaru and found out that she was still staring at me. "I'm not copying Mikan," my voice came back and my confidence increased.

"Are you suspecting that I'm from AAO?" I frankly said as I felt my throat dry up. Uh oh, I'm so careless! I don"  
t think before I speak, damn! I've gotta get back what I said. "I-I'm sorry, words just came out from m-my mouth," I stuttered again. Splendid, now she just confirmed that I'm a spy!

"Maybe you really have many qualities in common with Mikan. You suck at lying," she said in the coldest voice I ever heard, even the kuro neko could not rival this level of coldness. I gulped and inhaled to calm myself. "I'm not...lying," I tried debating with her.

"Prove it..." the stoic inventor said coolly.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...I screamed in my thoughts. Nothing can be worse than having the blackmailer as your foe. What will I do now?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4--**

**me: Hotaru really hates me in reality, you know**

**Hotaru: Exactly. I could've said it in a better way**

**me: (crying waterfalls) Cruel!!**

**Mikan: Why does Hotaru hate onee-chan so much?**

**Natsume: Obviously, because she's jealous of her. You treat the author like your onee-chan while she, is just your so-called bestfriend**

**me: Yes! I agree! Natsume-kun, you're such a genius! (turns to Hotaru) Bleeehhhhh!!**

**Hotaru: (veins popping from her head) YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!! (gets her superdoopermegabaka blaster)**

**(Natsume easily dodges the attack)**

**SUPERDOOPERMEGABAKA! SUPERDOOPERMEGABAKA! SUPERDOOPERMEGABAKA!**

**me: Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...bloody...I...surrender...(holds a white flag up)**

**Mikan: Onee-chan!! (turns to Hotaru)**

**Hotaru: What, you want some?**

**Mikan: Eheh...no thanks...(runs away and quickly disappears)**

**Ruka: So our dear readers, please donate some reviews to pay for the author's hospital bill...**

**Yuu: ..Or she'll be buried by debts and she might not continue this fic**

**me: T-this...is...nat-su-m-mikan..3-8...3...s-signing...out...(faints)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: My Friends Spell Trouble

**Hiya! I guess my TWO-SHOT really cleared my mind. After posting that, the ideas went flooding into my head!! So now I've updated more than thrice this past week. I'm soooo happy. Special thanks to miraclewish68 or Pau-chan (again!) for giving me such inspiration. Oh, and also Rosie-chama and Charsner. Let's get this on...natsumikan383 signing in**

**DISCLAIMER: I.DO.NOT.OWN.GAKUEN.ALICE nor my friends, I only own the plot and myself. NEVER EVER sue me!****Chapter 5**

* * *

**My Friends Spell Trouble**

_"Prove it"_

_"Prove it" _

_"Prove it" _

_"Prove it" _

_"Prove it" _

_"Prove it" _

_"Prove it" _

_"Prove it" _

The words echoed in my head and it won't stop! Then I remembered something...the words that kept repeating in my head was too familiar. One of my friends once said it to me...

**Back to the real world...  
**  
The television was still playing Alice Academy while Kiara (a/n: If you still remember, she's my baby sister) slept peacefully on the sofa. A knock was heard from the door. Three girls were waiting outside. The first one who entered was Haruhi Suu. She almost looked like Hotaru but she had dark brown eyes. (a/n: Actually she's Pau-chan or miraclewish68, I just made a japanese name for her too, based from Ouran High School Club, while the surname from Shugo Chara)

The second girl was named Miki Nadeshiko. Her shoulder-length raven hair was fixed in a high ponytail, swaying as she moved through the door. (a/n: She's actually Rosie-chama. Her name is based from Shugo chara) The last girl had long, brownish black hair, it was messy that it looked like she never cared to comb her hair.Her name was Chara Suoma. (a/n: This time she's Charsner or Cha-chan, name based again from Shugo Chara)

"Hika-chan? Are you there?" Haruhi said while scanning the room. "Maybe the dog pound already catched her," Chara commented and suddenly bursted out laughing. Miki just chuckled and said, "Chara-chan's disease is attacking again," And with that, Chara stopped laughing which made Haruhi laugh as well. When they reached the living room, they saw Kiara sleeping and the television still playing. "(gasp!) She left her baby sister here?" Miki said. "That's it, where's that girl? She said that she'll prove to us that she owned a Natsume stuffed toy!" Haruhi said, a little bit pissed. "Hey look at Chara..." Miki whispered to the Haruhi. She looked at Chara whose eyes were glued to the TV. "Chara-chan, I never thought you were observant," Miki said. Suddenly, the brownish black-haired girl's eyes widened. "Look! It's Hika-chan in the telly!" she nearly screamed as she pointed to the television. The other two thought she has finally lost her mind but when they looked at the TV, they saw Hikaru with Hotaru and Mikan.

"Hikaru?!"

Then, the three of them gathered in front of the television. When Haruhi touched the TV, a black hole appeared and started to pull her inside the TV. She had nothing to hold on to so she grabbed Miki while Miki grabbed Chara. The trio was sucked inside the television and they blacked out. When they woke up, they found themselves lying on their own backs. "Where are we?" Chara was the first one to ask. "I don't know, but this place looks familiar..." Haruhi replied and tried to remember where she had seen this place before. "Yes, I think I've seen this place before too" Mikisaid and looked around. That's when she spotted a familiar 'thing'. It didn't sink in to her still.

_Hmm...trees ahead, some buildings, a narrow street, a gigantic chick--what?! A gigantic chick?! Piyo lives in...??_  
Haruhi thought and then it dawned on her. Just as the same time as Miki realized. "We're in Alice Academy?!" "Huh?" Chara said cluelessly. She wasn't an anime lover so she never knew all of these stuff. "We ARE in Alice Academy!!" Miki and Haruhi said while jumping up and down. "Hey, tell me what's happening!!" Chara yelled when suddenly, Haruhi and Miki's eyes became blank and said in unison, "We are in Alice Academy. A place where students with powers or what they call Alice. But this is just a fictional place because it is just from an anime series" After that, their eyes came back to normal and they fainted. "Miki! Haruhi! Wake up!" Chara said and suddenly, her two friends stood up like nothing happened. What was that all about? Chara thought. "Look! It's Hika-chan!" Miki said and ran towards a certain direction. "Hika-chan! Hika-chan!" Haruhi yelled as she waved to her friend.

**My POV**

Now I remember vividly, I promised to prove to Haruhi and Miki that I had a Natsume stuffed toy. Honestly, I didn't have one. I was planning to buy one, though but I didn't have much time. "Hika-chan! Hika-chan!" a voice called from my left. It was a familiar voice and when I looked at the direction where the voice came from, I saw Haruhi. "Haru-  
chan!" I called back. I didn't know that behind her was Miki and Chara. "Miki and Chara are here too?" I asked Haruhi as she was still clinging to me.

Only to make things worse, Miki and Chara came running and clung unto me too. "Guys, guys--I can't breathe" I said in a muffled voice. They all pulled away from me while they had a suspicious smile playing on their lips. "So, this is where you will get your Natsume stuffed toy?" Haruhi asked and raised an eyebrow. "Hehe..maybe..??" I said nervously. Oh God, they're gonna kill me! Miki patted my shoulder. "It's okay if you don't have one. We sometimes have to say white lies..." she softly said to me. I smiled. "So your friends came here to join the party,eh?" Narumi asked. I nodded. "Narumi-sensei, meet Miki, Chara and...Haruhi" I said as I pointed to my three bestfriends. "They're my bestest bestfriends!" I said chirpily, imitating Mikan. While the brunette didn't even notice. "Nice to meet you!" Miki said while shaking Iinhou's hand then the nullifier and lastly, Hotaru. Haruhi shook hands with Mikan and Yuu, too. But when she went to shake Hotaru's hand. The raven-  
haired girl's eyes narrowed. "Another clone" she said bluntly. Haruhi was shocked and hid in the corner, surrounded by a depressed aura. CLONE?! Haruhi thought.

"Wazzup?" Chara asked suddenly. I sighed and told them everything that had happened to me since I arrived in this artificial world. "Wow, you just said that to Natsume-kun? Kakkoi!" Haruhi bursted out as she thought of what I said to the kuro neko a while ago. The trio still haven't noticed that Iinchou, Mikan and Hotaru were there. "But, Hotaru seems very suspicious, right?" Miki said worriedly. "Yeah--definitely!" I replied. "Oh, c'mon! Just what is the big deal in fighting with that composed girl? All she can do is blackmail...she doesn't have the guts to do harsh things" Chara suddenly spoke. I was shocked. How could she say that with ease? Besides, she really didn't know what horrible things that Hotaru can do. "Whatever" I said before I faced Hotaru, "Are you challenging me?" I said.

She smirked. Of course that means a yes. I know a smirk too well. I turned around, my back facing the raven-haired girl. "I'll prove to you only if...we become friends!" I said and turned my head to her direction then smiled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Just a minute ago she was serious...and now she wants to make friends?" Narumi said with a question mark sign on his head. Yuu smiled. "She really is unique" he said. I stretched out a hand for Hotaru to shake but she refused. Instead, she slapped my hand and walked away. "Chotto matte, Hotaruuuuuuuuu!!" Mikan yelled as she tried to catch up with the emotionless girl. I pouted. I turned to Narumi and Yuu and my friends, I smiled. "Let's go?" I said to them. Yuu smiled for the second time that day. He never felt so happy meeting a bubbly person like me. (hehe, maybe he's falling for me?) "But...I've gotta go guys..see ya around!" Narumi said and with a flash, he disappeared.

I suddenly grabbed Iinchou's hand and dragged him. My friends didn't mind that. They know I was just really friendly around guys, not that I'm ignorant, it's just me! "Come on, or else we won't be able to catch up with them!" I said while running. He secretly blushed after that and I'm a blush expert. After some time of running, we finally came upon a door which led to the classroom of the famous Class 2-B.

While my friends were taken by Narumi-sensei to an isolated place. The academy never knew that ordinary people were inside the academy. But, are my friends really ordinary people?  
"Mikan-chan, Hikaru-chan, because you're both from an ordinary elementary school, maybe you should prepare for what you will see..." Iinchou warned. Of course I know what things I will see...so I just smiled at the class representative.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

me: Yay! I finished it!

Natsume: So what?

me: Nothing! I just feel like writing!

Mikan: (sweatdrop) Good thing you got over your writer's block...

me: Of course! But I guess it's time to say buh-bye!

NatsuMikan383 is signing out.


	7. Chapter 6: Friends Are Like Alices

**Here it goes...Chapter 6...Review please and enjoy...really in a hurry**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE****Chapter 6 **

* * *

**Friends are Like Alices**

Iinchou opened the door and then I saw the scene that I expected. Some people were floating, some had spirits to do things for them and...yeah, I know you get the point. I glanced at Mikan's direction, and she was standing there, dumfounded, as she marveled at the sight before her. I know just stupid she was just by knowing that she was thinking she got some awesome powers. Well, she is a mutli-alice indeed, but she doesn't know how to control it yet.

"Mikan-chan, don't put up that stupid face or else..." I tried to warn her but I was cut off! Hotaru had hit her with the horseshoe glove and Hotaru's saying those weird explaining about her new invention to no one in particular.

Mikan's face had a U scar on it while she was crying waterfalls. "I warned you but--" but again, I was cut off by the stoic inventor. "Don't act like you know about everything, CLONE," she icily said to me. She was about to turn her back on me when I said, "I'm not a clone!" She turned around to face me.

"You are"  
"I'm not!" "You are a clone"  
"I said, I'm not! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a clone!"  
"Then why do you look like Mikan?"  
"I'm no--huh?" the argument was over. I breathed in deeply.  
"Do I really look like Mikan?"

Hotaru shrugged then exited the room while the auburn-haired girl followed her through her eyes. It was such a shock when suddenly she looked at me straight in the eyes. I admit that this was my weakness; I can't look straight to people's eyes except my family, it's like, I'll melt in front of them if they stare at me for a long time!

"Eh?...ah...M-mik..." I stuttered. "Yes, Hikaru-chan, you really do look like me," she answered my question. Anger aroused inside of me. "And did I ask for your opinion?" I asked sarcastically. "No you didn't, but Hotaru didn't too, so,  
I'm just answering your question!" she innocently said.

"ARGH! It's useless talking to you!" I said and bolted out of the room. Just as I opened the door, I saw the most likely person I wouldn't wanna see; Natsume Hyuuga and oh, he also brought his dog, Ruka Nogi. (a/n: Gomene for being harsh!) The kuro neko looked at me with a piercing glare. "We meet aga--" he was about to speak when I brushed past them, leaving the flamecaster pissed. I looked back and waved at them while saying, "Later!"

I continued running while in my head, a plan was already forming, I need to find my friends. I closed my eyes and felt a gush of cold wind swallowing me. And when I opened my eyes, my bestest friends were already in front of me. "Do I really look like Mikan?" I absentmindedly asked. They looked at me from head to toe and...they slowly nodded. "Really?" I asked to confirm their answers. "Really..." they said in unison. I sank in deep thoughts, I had a distant look in my eyes. Do I really look that identical with Mikan? Back in the human world, I never thought of that. Hm...I have black hair with curls at the bottom...I never fix them in a ponytail or something, I always bring it down...I thought.

"Snap out of it, Hika-chan! How did you get here?" Chara asked. I felt like losing my consciousness...and drifting far away to dreamland...

**CHARA'S P.O.V.**

"Snap out of it, Hika-chan! How did you get here?" I asked. Her eyes slowly became blank and said, "Actually, I didn't know why. The last thing I remember, I was running in the hallway and I was trying to find you..." Then she fell down on the floor and stood up like nothing happened. Cool! Is that what my so-called 'alice' can do? So, it means I have some kind of superpowers or something like that?

Yeah I'm crazy. I confirmed that when the gay-uhm, I mean, that blond teacher told me that I have this amazing alice. It was called the 'Question Alice'. With this, I can ask people questions and they will be forced to tell the truth. Ha! Liars, get ready! But when I asked Mr. Narumi, 'What's an alice?" He suddenly explained about different types of alices, their levels, ranks and this Anti-Alice Organization...blah blah blah. I don't have to explain it to myself again, right? That'll make me look crazier.

So moving on...The teacher also told me that my bestfriends had alices, too. But they are yet to discover it, he said. I wonder what's Hika-chan's alice that made her get here just by thinking of us? Oh, nevermind. It's tiresome to make other problems' my problem, 'coz they will make that problem their problem,too. Do you get me? ...Hika-chan's fully awake now...

**NORMAL P.O.V.** (Normal POV means My POV, it's always my POV...can't you notice that?)

"Uh...we were talking about...?" I said and felt like I was asking or talking about some matter that I can't remember when something or someone interrupted me. What? Or who? Gosh...I think my mental growth is abnormaly rapid. In shorter terms, I'm getting old! Nah...I'm still 12...wait, am I? How long have I been here in Alice Academy? I was sucked in here in the month of May. My birthday's October and...Argh! I don't wanna talk about my age again! I'm just gonna ask my parents when I get back...that is, if I can go back.

"You were talking about how identical you were with Mikan" Haruhi reminded me while she raised her index finger. I tried to remember but nothing was coming back to me. "Oh, right" I said, and pretended to remember what she was saying. How can I not? Why do I feel like I lost a part of my memory? I thought about it hard...deeper and deeper into my memory.

Mikan, yes, that's what it's all about . Memories came rushing back at me and I can remember everything that ever happened to me. From the time I was sucked into the TV until the moment I felt that strange wind carrying me to where my friends were.

"YES! I REMEMBER IT NOW!" I suddenly said. And the faces of my bestfriends were like asking each other, 'has she finally lost her mind?' I mean, they're talking about me! Waaah! And I couldn't help myself asking the question once more..."Do I really, really, really look like Mikan?" I asked them.

Miki broke into a laugh before replying, "Except your hair color, the likeness is truly remarkable!" While Haruhi just smiled at me. "C'mon Hikaru, how many times do we have to answer your question? Just look at a mirror to see for yourself!" Chara said lazily. "Buti pa nga (That's a better thing to do)" I said in our language before I looked for a mirror in that...room. Oh, I just realized that we were in this yellow room full of papers and computers and....what?! C-O-M-P-U-T-E-R-S?! There are computers in Alice Academy? So this wasn't just some student's room. This was the faculty room. Going back to finding a mirror, I started searching a drawer and...zero, nothing!

Then Chara patted my back, when I faced her, she was holding a hand mirror. "You have a mirror? Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" I said and sounded very angry but I was about to burst in laughter about my friend's behaviour! "Well, you never asked" she replied. (sigh) Oh Chara, I think of all my friends you're the most special. In a sense that, you're a special child...autistic, yeah, that's the word. Haha! Sorry for that.

I smiled at my messy-haired friend and took the hand mirror from her hand. I looked at it and examined myself. "Hmm....yeah, you're right" I mumbled. Suddenly, an idea struck me. "Haruhi...is there any pair of scissors here?" I asked. "Um...I'll try to find one" she said and opened each drawer in the room. I tapped my feet impatiently as I waited for a response. And I just felt like singing...

**_An empty street, an empty house, a hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone...the rooms are getting smaller  
I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are  
The days we had, the songs we sang together_**

**_And oh my love, I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seems to far_**

**_So I say a little prayer...and hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love  
Overseas from coast coast, to find a place I love the most  
Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love_**

"You really got a beautiful voice, Hika-chan" Miki complimented me after I finished singing. "Oh shut up! Don't you sweet-talk me" I said. "It's true Hika-chan. You're voice seem to sound like a professional singer when you're singing a Westlife song" Chara said. "And if I'm not singing a Westlife song...?" I asked them while I raised my fist in anger. Miki and Chara just laughed nervously.

"I found one!" Haruhi almost yelled when she found what she was looking for that interuppted our 'little' conversation. "Good. Now I've gotta go back to the classroom before Jinno-sensei notice that I'm missing..." I said and swiftly went out towards the door. But my friends stopped me. "What now?" I said before I turned to look at them once again. "We've got something to tell you..." the trio said at the same time. "Friends really like alices...they can help you, they can hurt you...and they bother you all the time..." I muttered to myself as I sat on a soft chair to prepare for a looooooooong conversation with my friends.

**Tune in...watch out...REVIEW...just three things to do...so see ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Clash

**Hey guys. You're probably wondering that I simply neglected this story and for that, I'm an irresponsible author. (sigh) The latter was true, but I didn't forget this story. I mean, this was my second fanfic here! How could I? Umm..I'm gonna apologize to you but I know it won't take back the time you were waiting for an update (if someone was waiting) and I'm not giving you an alibi like having a writer's block. Actually, things had been rough for me and my friends these months, then there's school, and a short period of heartbreak :-(((**

**One time, I even thought of deleting this, but the reviews inspired me (didn't mean to be so dramatic). Gomene for writing a long author's note. Again, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I'm not that good of a writer, you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Clash**

"_Shut it, you two_." I hissed when my anime-lover friends, Miki and Haruhi started to ramble on about the latest chapters of 'Shugo Chara'. I mean, HELLO! We're in Alice Academy and they're talking about another anime? That's just being disloyal. They just shrugged at me and continued to chatter annoyingly (well, for me). I glanced at Chara who was unusually quiet while walking beside me. (whispers) She's not into animes unlike most of us but instead, she takes great interest about Korea.

The four of us are currently walking down the hallway which would lead back to Mikan's classroom.

Really, their discussions were making me feel to out of place and it was irritating. But it wasn't the only thing that made me irked. Time to time, they would sing Korean Songs like "Nobody but You" by the Wonder Girls over and over and over and over...you know, I don't have to say the word 'over' over and over again, 'coz you get my point, right? I mean, we're in an animated Japan and who sings a song repeatedly when they don't even understand half of that song?! What more, this time, Chara joins in with them, with matching dance steps!

I'm babbling, right? It's just...I don't know. All my excitement in meeting the GA characters vanished when these people beside me made me feel as an outsider. It's as if I'm not part of them. Like Pluto, yes, like _Pluto_. Before, it's considered as part of the Solar System. But now, it's not because it isn't fit for the title. _Maybe I'm not good enough to be their friend..._

I tried to divert my attention from my friends' nuisance and recalled our conversation earlier before they decided to come with me in this hallway and annoy the hell out of me.

Flashback~

"What now?" I said before I turned to look at them once again. "We've got something to tell you..." the trio said at the same time. "Friends really like alices...they can help you, they can hurt you...and they bother you all the time..." I muttered to myself as I sat on a soft chair to prepare for a looooooooong conversation with my friends.

Smiling, Miki began, "It's good news-"

But someone cut her off. "We have alices," Chara said straight-forwardly.

I chortled. Was this a joke? I scrutinized my messy-haired friend to look for hints of humor in her face. In return, I saw her serious face staring back down at me. "Whaaat?!" was my initial reaction. I glanced at Haruhi like asking, "What's your say in this?" and she just shrugged.

"When did this happen?" I breathed. "What alices do you have?" Miki replied, "We really don't know. But Narumi-sensei told us we have alices because we weren't affected by his Human Pheromone." Haruhi then piped in, "I'm guessing that he thinks we have the Nullification Alice."

I blinked in astonishment. That's just strange. "I wasn't affected by his alice too when I first came here," I told them. Question marks popped above our heads. "Well, at least one of us knows our alice," Chara said irrelevantly. I arched a questioning brow at her and she pointed to herself, "Me." Huh?

"Yeah, she even used it on us," Haruhi spat sulkily, sending a death glare towards my spectacled friend's direction. "Oh, okay." I sounded like a retard, two words are the most I could muster right now from the confusion I felt. Why does everything have to be complicated? "What?"

Chara stated easily, "I have the Question Alice." Curiosity got the better of me and gave my sole attention to her. "What does it do?" I asked eagerly. "I can ask any question and you won't have the choice but to tell the truth!" My bestfriend replied with an evil smirk. "Oh! That's a very useful alice. I hope I have that kind of alice too..." I mused out aloud.

Miki tapped my shoulder. "It's okay, Hika-chan. Back when you didn't have an alice, we liked you the way you are. And nothing will change now, right?" Yeah, right. I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Miki-chan, you're so dramatic. I hate drama." I mumbled under my breath. "Oh, okay." Miki answered dumbly which my three bestfriends heard and we all bursted out in laughter. I don't know what was funny in what I said, but when we're together, there are really moments that we would suddenly laugh about something so trivial. It's really weird.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get back to that classroom!" Haruhi gushed as we shared one final series of giggles before getting out of the faculty room. Oh well, our talk isn't that bad.

End of Flashback~

But I never knew that walking back to the classroom would feel like time is crawling. I think my ear just fell off...hey! I can see the sign board that says Class 2-B! Finally, finally! We have arrived! I ran towards the door to escape my friends' little concert.

I was the first one to enter the door and the first thing I saw was white. _All white_. I fumbled at my face to get off what was blocking my site. Darn. I was hit by a crumpled piece of paper! I also noticed that the place sounded like inside a wet market. What with all the shouting...

"Boo!" "Get out!"

I saw Mikan up front while the substitute teacher was hiding behind her, crying like a baby. I made my way to her, eventually dodging the things that the students bombarded them with. "Mikan, what's going on?" I asked the brunette. She clung to my arm like she was hanging on the cliff and if she let go of me, she would fall. "I don't know. Narumi-sensei just introduced me to them and they started throwing things at us!" Mikan explained.

I looked over to the door, my friends were just starting to get through all the paper war. They silently slipped behind me, too. "Anyone of you," I turned to look at them. I was shouting, damn, it was noisy. "Do you have any alice that can silence these idiots?" Haruhi pointed out, her voice was raised because of the noise all around us, "We already told you. We are yet to discover our alices." Chara looked at me like saying, "Duh."

"O-kay. So discover it." I spat desperately. "Miki?" I turned to my friend who always wore her hair in a ponytail. She shook her head timidly but I urged her to do what she can do. She nodded slowly in defeat.

"EVERYBODY, QUIET!!!"

Sharpay, is that you? Oh, that's just Miki. Helpfully, everyone did quiet down. So does it mean that's her alice?

Miki appeared by my side and whispered, "What just happened?" You can tell from her voice that's she's really freaked out. I patted her back. "Maybe it's your alice, and you've discovered it. Congratz," I said. She beamed at me and mouthed "Thank You." The subsitute teacher then straightened up his uniform. We, the newcomers, looked at him for to introduce the three of us. He adjusted his glasses and said, "W-well, feel free t-to introduce yourselves to the class. Goodbye." And with that, he was out of the room. "Coward," Chara muttered.

Mikan then said to me, "My seat is at the back. Good luck in introducing yourselves...." Her tone had a hint of fear, like she was saying her last words to us before we die. She stiffly walked across the room, head bowed down. Everything was silent. The next thing we heard was Anna introducing herself to our favorite brunette. All eyes were on Mikan, and I pity her for that. Staring is _rude_. People here are very disrespectful.

When she settled beside the boy with a manga on his face, and I'm sure that was Natsume, the class' attention went back to us. I elbowed Haruhi to start speaking. She scowled at me but mumbled, "Okay, okay." She cleared her throat. "I'm Haruhi Suu. Questions?" She simply said as an introduction. I looked around, and nobody raised their hand. Everyone looked scared, except Hotaru and Natsume. (Even though we can't see his face, but if he was awake, he wouldn't be scared either.)

Haru skipped happily back in our horizontal line and pushed Chara to the spotlight. She said nonchalantly, "I'm Chara Suoma. I have the Question Alice. I love Korea." She stepped back, and automatically, Miki was speaking. "I'm Miki Nadeshiko. Uh, sorry for the shouting thing a while ago guys. I guess that was my alice. I really love this anime and I hope you'd all be my friends. You know, we're actually from the-"

"Miki!" I rasped. She stopped talking and turned to me, raising an eye brow. "Can you, stop talking before you..." I trailed off, realizing that it was useless to whisper since the class was so quiet. I suddenly remembered that there was a boy in the Academy who can hear things from far away distances. No, nobody should know that we come from the real world. Oops, I forgot there was a mind reader in here. I glanced at the one I was talking about and saw a very frustrated Koko with a fixated stare at us. Wow, he's OOC.

I stepped forward and started introducing myself to cover up my mistake. "Hi. I'm Hikaru Naegino. Uh...yeah, that's all." I finished lamely. Everyone snickered. Suddenly, the manga that covered the flame caster's face slid down and revealed Natsume Hyuuga's handsome face. He looks cuter in personal. Hehe.

Mikan saw him and pointed a finger at the kuro neko. "_You!_" She said like she was cursing. "It's you." Natsume said bluntly. "Polkadots." Gasps rang throughout the classroom. Before Mikan could fume out, his gaze flew to me. "And it's you, too," he said. The next part was supposed to be the part where he calls me a nasty nickname but instead he called me, "Raven-haired girl." I bursted in laughter, along with my three bestfriends.

"That's all?" Chara chortled. "I thought he was gonna call you Panda-prints or something like that," Haruhi added, while Miki, well, she was too busy with guffawing that she didn't have the time to say anything.

I didn't know what happened but the class was erupted with laughter. Even Mikan was laughing, she was even clutching her stomach. Ruka looked like he was about to laugh, but he seem to be holding it back. Mochu and the rest of the Black Cat's gang were sniggering. I couldn't stop laughing.

All it takes to embarrass the great Natsume Hyuuga was to be me. Ha! I'm very proud of myself.

When everyone seemed to calm down, I saw the crimson-eyed boy's cheeks heat up. I suddenly became guilty. Now his reputation is ruined. And everyone won't obey him now just because he got mortified by a girl.

On second thought, I guess not.

"Shut up." With merely two words from his mouth, everyone went silent once again like their mouths were taped up. He walked towards the me and my friends. And knowing very well what he could do, Miki and Haruhi stepped back, yanking Chara's arm to retreat with them. I was left, standing alone there, not knowing what the fierce boy would do to me, having no idea to defend myself in case he burns me into crisps. _Oh crap._

He raised his fist into the air and produced fire, putting it up to my face. "That was a very bad move. And you know you still owe me one from last time. Like I said, no one EVER answers me like that," he said. I recalled that time when I acted like I was all tough and not scared of him.

_Now_ I'm scared.

"Do you know who you're up against, huh, little girl?" He said when I didn't speak. I said indignantly, "Of course. You're the most genius and the powerful boy in this school. But know what? That's about to change!" I was talking about Mikan's arrival and all. To everyone who watched the anime and read the manga, you would know what I meant.

His brow twitched, "Really? And how would _you _do that?" What the heck?! He thought I was speaking for myself? I looked at Mikan menacingly. Why isn't she saying something? Isn't she like rebellious to Natsume's ways at the beginning?

"I-I'm not saying I'm the one who'd do that, of course not. I don't even know what my alice yet, and what I am doing here and Mikan's supposed to be arguing with you right now but it's me, that's why I'm confused. This is not what happened in the anime, I swear...." I stopped when everyone looked at me weirdly.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Then he went back to being serious again. "Since you're," he pointed to Miki, Chara, Haruhi, Mikan and I "new here, I'm gonna give you a test." Mikan stood up and slammed her hands to her desk, "A test?!" She looked at me, "I thought the test was just all about the class accepting us. Why would we listen to that pervert over there?"

"Well, we don't have a chance in passing *that test so better take the second option," I said to her, knowing what the test would be. I winked at my three friends. They giggled, except Chara who was clueless about the plot of this story. Just then, a seaweed-haired girl stood up and protested against Mikan's words. "How dare you call Natsume-sama like that!" she spat with pure fury.

"Oh, shut up, Sumire," I blurted, waving my hands dismissively. Permy freezed in place. Oh right, I didn't know her name yet and she was surprised when I called her by her name. Very bad move. By this time, Natsume was walking back to his desk but he halted because of my 'name-calling'. I laughed nervously. "I...I saw her ID!" I tried an alibi. The kuro neko continued walking while saying, "We don't have IDs, idiot." Right. I'm so stupid!

"My test..." he started. I saw Haruhi about to say that it was to go to the Northern Forest and come back, alive but I shook my head at her. I bit my lip as a sign that she should keep her mouth shut. She nodded. My eyes traveled to Miki, and back to Haruhi. She seem to get my message which is "Tell Miki too" and did what I ordered to do. Natsume didn't seem to notice since he went on, "It's simple. Go to the Northern Forest and survive." Just what I thought.

The bell rang.

_So, let the clash begin._

* * *

**Is it too short? Well, that's all for now. I know I didn't update for a long, long, long, or in short, very long time so you'd probably think I should publish a longer chap than this. But you can review to make me update faster, since it's my summer vacation. I'm gonna focus on this more so please tell me what you think about it or else I would think it was too lousy that you didn't have the energy to click that button down there. I just needed some encouragement.**

**Pau-chan, I'm very sorry for the fight we had and how it destroyed our friendship. But it's all over now, and I want you to know that I don't hate you. Anymore. Yes, you're still one of my closest friends but not as close as before. Thanks for encouraging me to continue writing my fics, because you were always there reading them though I know my stories are boring. ;-) Anyways, I'm still including you in my fic so don't be sad.**

**See, readers? That's exactly the reason why I had much difficulty writing this. I had a fight with Pau-chan so I can't pretend and write situations that we're still okay 'coz it's hard. We just reconciled near the end of our schoolyear and now it's summer so I'm uploading this. Please understand me. And sorry for posting a very long author's note.**

**Once again, review.**


End file.
